bladefandomcom-20200223-history
Blade (Marvel Animated Series)
You may also be looking for Blade (Film Character) or Eric Brooks AKA Blade (Anime character) The Marvel Animated series is an anime based upon both the Blade film trilogy and the original comics, and is a hybrid of both storylines. Part of a project that adapts four other Marvel properties to anime, Blade is the fourth and final series, lasting twelve episodes. Blade aired in Japan on Animax from 2010 to 2011. Premise Eric Brooks is a daywalker who hunts vampires down- he has their strengths, but is resistant to the sunlight and silver. He seeks revenge on a four fanged turned vampire named Deacon Frost, who turned his mother and made him what he is. He is known as Blade to the vampires, who greatly fear him. Blade attacks a nightclub the vampires use as a feeding ground, and learns the vampires in Asia have an organization named "Existance". At the same time, a young woman named Makoto and her father attack- her father is turned by Frost, and Blade's speed and strength pales in comparison to Frost's. Blade kills Makoto's father when he tries to feed on his daughter, and Makoto swears revenge. Eventually, with the help of Blade's hunting partner Noah Van Helsing, Makoto chooses to work with Blade rather than hunting him down, with the shared goal of defeating Deacon Frost and stopping his insane plan to rule the vampires and the world. Characters *Eric Brooks (AKA Blade): A Daywalker who has sworn to kill all vampires. He is stoic, and hides his emotions as best he can. His dual vampire/human nature gives him both an advantage against all his enemies, and tortures him. *Makoto: A young woman who hunts vampires. At first, she wants to kill Blade for coldly killing her father who had been turned, then grows to understand why he did so and joins his quest. *Noah Van Helsing: An older man, a vampire hunter. Noah took Eric under his wing and provided an antivirus for the thirst to keep him balanced and human. *Deacon Frost: A turned vampire who set up Existance and is experimenting with Blade's blood to perfect vampirism. *Kikyo Mikage: A mutant who studied swordsmanship with Blade. He feels that he must kill Blade to prove himself. *Lucius Issac: A servant of the Vampire Council, who "checks up" on Deacon Frost and attempts to kill Blade to hinder Frost. Differences from the films Blade is called Eric Brooks by most of the characters- except for Deacon, and the vampires. In the films, he goes by Blade except for his parents. Blade is more compassionate in the anime than film- he initally appears cold when he kills Makoto's father, but it is revealed he did so to spare Makoto the pain of his transformation. Likewise, Noah Van Helsing is much more lighthearted than Whistler, who served the same role in the films. Blade's appearance is more along the lines of the film than the comics. More specifically, he takes after Kirk "Sticky" Jones' version of Blade in the TV series. Blade is bald, with trademarked tattoo work. He wears red sunglasses, and a trenchcoat like his film version. Blade's silver glaives have three blades, rather than the films two. His sword is a basic katana, as in the films. Blade also knows three deadly sword techniques- Kikyo knows them as well. There are several breeds of vampires seen, some based on asian legends of vampires. La Magra and Drake are not adapted to the Blade anime. The vampires are grouped by national origin, and not by bloodline or house- there are no Vampire houses mentioned. An example is when a vampire turns his body to steel, and claims that Russian vampires have this ability. Category:Content